


Winning

by Trickster88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Sheen - Freeform, Gen, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster88/pseuds/Trickster88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is suffering from pop-culture depravity and Dean is forced to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt someone left in my Tumblr ask.
> 
> Video to Charlie Sheen's songify here:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QS0q3mGPGg&feature=related

***

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice had an edge to it unlike any Dean had heard before. Quickly, the hunter made his way over to the angel sitting at Bobby’s kitchen table.

“Cas?” Dean asked, slightly concerned. There didn’t seem to be any immediate danger, no signs of any at least. Castiel looked up at him, brow furrowed, and Dean noticed Sam’s laptop in front of him, open to a video.

For a moment Dean entertained the possibility that Castiel had found more porn, probably more graphic this time, which Dean was positive, would not go over well. Not if he had to explain it again.

“What is this…winning?” Dean’s eyebrows raised as Castiel clicked on the video, restarting it from the beginning.

 _“I’m on a drug called Charlie Sheen._

 _It’s not available.”_

“Um, Cas…” Dean huffed, sitting down next to the angel.

 _“I was banging 7 pound rocks,_

 _Winning,”_

“Is there some sort of rock pounding contest? What prize has he won?” Castiel mused, looking to Dean for an honest answer. Dean stared at him, mouth poised in one of his _really?_ expressions.

“Why would God care that this man is ‘bi-winning’?” Castiel asked, peering curiously at the video, watching as pictures of Jesus flashed next to a drugged out Charlie Sheen. Dean just sat there, unable to form a coherent thought in the face of Castiel’s pop-culture depravity.

“He says he has tiger blood. Is this for a spell? Dean?” Castiel continued to prod, completely baffled by the video.

“Uh, no, Cas…that’s, um, I mean-”

“What do childbirth and chicken nuggets have to do with this man’s contest?” Castiel demanded, cutting off Dean’s stuttering.

“It’s complicated.” Castiel turned to look at Dean, pulling his eyes away from the video.

“I am an angel of the Lord, Dean.” Dean raised an eyebrow, propping his feet up on the table. Bobby wouldn’t like it, but then, Bobby was out getting beer and Dean didn’t think Castiel would tattle on him.

“Well, this guy is a drugged out douchebag, and so he says random shit and proclaims it to be winning.” Castiel turned back to the video, head drifting to the side.

“What is a douchebag?” Dean looked to the ceiling, as if glaring at God.

“No, not going there with you buddy.” Castiel paused as the video ended, lips parting as he decided how to phrase his next question.

“But what is the man winning? Are you winning?” Dean grinned to himself before nodding.

“Yes Cas, I’m winning.” Castiel’s brow furrowed again.

“Am I winning?” Dean was taken slightly aback by the question, but again he nodded.

“Yeah, you’re winning.” Castiel smiled briefly to himself, apparently happy with Dean’s answer.

“So if you are winning and I am winning, we are bi-winning?” Dean shook his head at the angel’s logic.

“Yes, we’re bi-winning. Satisfied?” Castiel nodded his affirmation.

“We shall win here, win there, win everywhere.” And then he was gone, disappearing into thin air. Dean froze for a brief moment before closing the laptop. He shook his head, standing up to go for whatever Bobby had left in the fridge.

“We have _got_ to stop letting him on the internet.”

***


End file.
